


[日影] 觀戰一隅

by snowymint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: 影山姊弟與日向當新山女子高中應援團的插曲
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	[日影] 觀戰一隅

**Author's Note:**

> * 發生時間是漫畫400話後的時間點後續捏造，純動畫檔如介意劇透請迴避

2021年，春高。

他們穿越新山女子高中的大型橫幅旗幟，那個一頭亂翹橘髮的人正全神關注的盯著場上，背號10號的橘髮高馬尾選手。  
影山飛雄和影山美羽分別在日向翔陽兩側坐下，美羽拿出自製的加油布條分給兩個國手，自己綁好之後雙手十指交扣，加入日向全神貫注的行列。影山飛雄則是在日向夏高手跳飄發球得分，所有應援團高聲歡呼大吼大叫之際，逮住空檔往日向翔陽手裡塞了一個飯糰。日向連頭都沒回，淡淡得「哦」了一聲，拆了包裝就往嘴裡塞，看都不看他一眼。

這個妹控。

「怎麼平平是高中生，你和你妹的發球水準就差這麼多？」  
難得被日向徹底無視，影山的腦袋完全管不住嘴巴，反射性得往日向頗為在意的點直戳下去。他等著日向皺眉回應「拜託，都高中的事情了你還要拿出來說嘴？」但日向只是轉頭認真地看著他，滿臉得意之色。

「當然了，那可是我妹啊！」

有妹妹了不起嗎，這個妹控。

第三局的比數在小夏連續發球得分的助威下，從原先的13比15一路拉鋸到了23比21。眼看即將來到新山女子高中的賽末點，妹控翔陽在大肆誇耀自家妹妹的同時，影山飛雄時不時冒出對小夏的敵意讓他暗自覺得好笑。他們交換各自手上不同口味的飯糰吃，最後一次交換的時候日向索性直接抓住影山的手，大口吞掉最後殘餘的邊角，另一隻手抽走袋子，然後直接將影山的手往他運動外套口袋裡塞。

「不管是小夏、美羽姊還是飛雄你啊都是我重要的家人，我覺得我很幸運。」  
「……白癡，沒頭沒腦說這個幹什麼。」  
「那你吃小夏的醋幹什麼，她崇拜你的發球崇拜得要死，等一下比賽結束也去誇誇她今天無觸發得分發得好啊。」  
「我自己會去，不用你替我決定！」  
「你們兩個不要動不動就吵架，給我專心看比賽！」  
「…是，美羽姊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天被古館老師的倒數圖放了一把熊熊大火(轟得燃燒成宇宙貓貓)  
> 小夏好可愛好尊!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
